This invention relates to the fields of oncology and diagnostic testing. The invention is useful for cancer screening, staging, monitoring for chemotherapy treatment responses, cancer recurrence or the like. More specifically, the present invention provides reagents, methods and test kits which facilitate analysis and enumeration of tumor cells, or other rare cells isolated from biological samples.
Each year in the United States, approximately 600,000 new cases of cancer are diagnosed; one out of every five people in this country will die from cancer or from complications associated with its treatment. Considerable efforts are continually directed at improving treatment and diagnosis of this disease.
Most cancer patients are not killed by their primary tumor. They succumb instead to metastases: multiple widespread tumor colonies established by malignant cells that detach themselves from the original tumor and travel through the body, often to distant sites. If a primary tumor is detected early enough, it can often be eliminated by surgery, radiation, or chemotherapy or some combination of those treatments. Unfortunately, the metastatic colonies are harder to detect and eliminate and it is often impossible to treat all of them successfully. Therefore, from a clinical point of view, metastasis can be considered the conclusive event in the natural progression of cancer. Moreover, the ability to metastasize is the property that uniquely characterizes a malignant tumor.
Cancer metastasis comprises a complex series of sequential events. These are: 1) extension from the primary locus into surrounding tissues; 2) penetration into body cavities and vessels; 3) release of tumor cells for transport through the circulatory system to distant sites; 4) reinvasion of tissue at the site of arrest; and 5) adaptation to the new environment so as to promote tumor cell survival, vascularization and tumor growth.
Based on the complexity of cancer and cancer metastasis and the frustration in treating cancer patients over the years, many attempts have been made to develop diagnostic tests to guide treatment and monitor the effects of such treatment on metastasis or relapse. Such tests presumably could also be used for cancer screening, replacing relatively crude tests such as mammography for breast tumors or digital rectal exams for prostate cancers. Towards that goal, a number of tests have been developed over the last 20 years and their benefits evaluated. One of the first attempts was the formulation of an immunoassay for carcinoembryonic antigen [CEA]. This antigen appears on fetal cells and reappears on tumor cells in certain cancers. Extensive efforts have been made to evaluate the usefulness of testing for CEA as well as many other xe2x80x9ctumorxe2x80x9d antigens, such as PSA, CA 15.3, CA125, PSMA, CA27.29. These efforts have proven to be somewhat futile as the appearance of such antigens in blood have not been generally predictive and are often detected when there is little hope for the patient. In the last few years, however, one test has proven to be useful in the early detection of cancer, viz., Prostate Specific Antigen [PSA] for prostate cancers. When used with follow-up physical examination and biopsy, the PSA test has played a remarkable role in detecting prostate cancer early, at the time when it is best treated.
Despite the success of PSA testing, the test leaves much to be desired. For example, high levels of PSA do not always correlate with cancer nor do they appear to be an indication of the metastatic potential of the tumor. This may be due in part to the fact that PSA is a component of normal prostate tissue as well as other unknown factors. Moreover, it is becoming clear that a large percentage of prostate cancer patients will continue to have localized disease which is not life threatening. Based on the desire to obtain better concordance between those patients with cancers that will metastasize and those that won""t, attempts have been made to determine whether or not prostate cells are in the circulation. When added to high PSA levels and biopsy data, the existence of circulating tumor cells might give indications as to how vigorously the patient should be treated.
The approach for determining the presence of circulating prostate tumor cells has been to test for the expression of messenger RNA of PSA in blood. This is being done through the laborious procedure of isolating all of the mRNA from a blood sample and performing reverse transcriptase PCR. As of this date, (Gomella LG. J of Urology. 158:326-337(1997)) no good correlation exists between the presence of such cells in blood and the ability to predict which patients are in need of vigorous treatment. It is noteworthy that PCR is difficult, if not impossible in many situations, to perform quantitatively, i.e., determine number of tumor cells per unit volume of biological sample. Additionally false positives are often observed using this technique. There is an added drawback which is that there is a finite and practical limit to the sensitivity of this technique based on the sample size examined. Typically, the test is performed on 105 to 106 cells purified away from interfering red blood cells. This corresponds to a practical lower limit of sensitivity of one tumor cell/0.1 ml of blood. Hence, there needs to be about 10 tumor cells in a ml of blood before signal is detectable. As a further consideration, tumor cells are often genetically unstable. Accordingly, cancer cells having genetic rearrangements and sequence changes may be missed in a PCR assay as the requisite sequence complementarity between PCR primers and target sequences can be lost.
In summary, a useful diagnostic test needs to be very sensitive and reliably quantitative. If a blood test can be developed where the presence of a single tumor cell can be detected in one ml of blood, that would correspond on average to 3000-4000 total cells in circulation. In innoculum studies for establishing tumors in animals, that number of cells can indeed lead to the establishment of a tumor. Further if 3000-4000 circulating cells represents 0.01% of the total cells in a tumor, then it would contain about 4xc3x97107 total cells. A tumor containing that number of cells would not be visible by any technique currently in existence. Hence, if tumor cells are shed in the early stages of cancer, a test with the sensitivity mentioned above would detect the cancer. If tumor cells are shed in some functional relationship with tumor size, then a quantitative test would be beneficial to assessing tumor burden. Heretofore there has been no information regarding the existence of circulating tumor cells in very early cancers. Further, there are very considerable doubts in the medical literature regarding the existence of such cells and the potential of such information. The general view is that tumors are initially well confined and hence there will be few if any circulating cells in early stages of disease. Also, there are doubts that the ability to detect cancer cells early on will give any useful information.
Based on the above, it is apparent that a method for identifying those cells in circulation with metastatic potential prior to establishment of a secondary tumor is highly desirable, particularly early on in the cancer. To appreciate the advantage such a test would have over conventional immunoassays, consider that a highly sensitive immunoassay has a lower limit of functional sensitivity of 10xe2x88x9217 moles. If one tumor cell can be captured from a ml of blood and analyzed, the number of moles of surface receptor, assuming 100,000 receptors per cell would be 10xe2x88x9219 moles. Since about 300 molecules can be detected on a cell such an assay would have a functional sensitivity on the order of 10xe2x88x9222 moles, which is quite remarkable. To achieve that level of sensitivity in the isolation of such rare cells, and to isolate them in a fashion which does not compromise or interfere with their characterization is a formidable task.
Many laboratory and clinical procedures employ biospecific affinity reactions for isolating rare cells from biological samples. Such reactions are commonly employed in diagnostic testing, or for the separation of a wide range of target substances, especially biological entities such as cells, proteins, bacteria, viruses, nucleic acid sequences, and the like.
Various methods are available for analyzing or separating the above-mentioned target substances based upon complex formation between the substance of interest and another substance to which the target substance specifically binds. Separation of complexes from unbound material may be accomplished gravitationally, e.g. by settling, or, alternatively, by centrifugation of finely divided particles or beads coupled to the target substance. If desired, such particles or beads may be made magnetic to facilitate the bound/free separation step. Magnetic particles are well known in the art, as is their use in immune and other biospecific affinity reactions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,088 and Immunoassays for Clinical Chemistry, pp. 147-162, Hunter et al. eds., Churchill Livingston, Edinburgh (1983). Generally, any material which facilitates magnetic or gravitational separation may be employed for this purpose. However, it has become clear that magnetic separation means are the method of choice.
Magnetic particles can be classified on the basis of size as large (1.5 to about 50 microns), small (0.7-1.5 microns), or colloidal ( less than 200nm), which are also referred to as nanoparticles. The latter, which are also known as ferrofluids or ferrofluid-like materials and have many of the properties of classical ferrofluids, are sometimes referred to herein as colloidal, superparamagnetic particles.
Small magnetic particles of the type described above are quite useful in analyses involving biospecific affinity reactions, as they are conveniently coated with biofunctional polymers (e.g., proteins), provide very high surface areas and give reasonable reaction kinetics. Magnetic particles ranging from 0.7-1.5 microns have been described in the patent literature, including, by way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,518; 4,018,886; 4,230,685; 4,267,234; 4,452,773; 4,554,088; and 4,659,678. Certain of these particles are disclosed to be useful solid supports for immunological reagents.
Small magnetic particles, such as those mentioned above, generally fall into two broad categories. The first category includes particles that are permanently magnetizable, or ferromagnetic; and the second comprises particles that exhibit bulk magnetic behavior only when subjected to a magnetic field. The latter are referred to as magnetically responsive particles. Materials displaying magnetically responsive behavior are sometimes described as superparamagnetic. However, materials normally considered ferromagnetic, e.g., magnetic iron oxide, may be characterized as superparamagnetic when provided in crystals of about 30 nm or less in diameter. Relatively larger crystals of ferromagnetic materials, by contrast, retain permanent magnet characteristics after exposure to a magnetic field and tend to aggregate thereafter due to strong particle-particle interactions.
Like the small magnetic particles mentioned above, large magnetic particles ( greater than 1.5 microns to about 50 microns) can also exhibit superparamagnetic behavior. Typical of such materials are those described by Ugelstad in U.S. Pat. No.4,654,267 and manufactured by Dynal, (Oslo, Norway). The Ugelstad process involves the synthesis of polymer particles which are caused to swell and magnetite crystals are embedded in the swelled particles. Other materials in the same size range are prepared by synthesizing the polymer particle in the presence of dispersed magnetite crystals. This results in the trapping of magnetite crystals in a polymer matrix, thus making the resultant materials magnetic. In both cases, the resultant particles have superparamagnetic behavior, which is manifested by the ability to disperse readily upon removal of the magnetic field. Unlike magnetic colloids or nanoparticles previously referred to and discussed in further detail below, these materials, as well as small magnetic particles, are readily separated with simple laboratory magnetics because of the mass of magnetic material per particle. Thus, separations are effected in gradients from as low as a few hundred gauss/cm on up to about 1.5 kilogauss/cm. Colloidal magnetic particles, (below approximately 200 nm), on the other hand, require substantially higher magnetic gradients because of their diffusion energy, small magnetic mass per particle and Stokes drag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,698 to Owen et al. relates to polymer-coated, colloidal, superparamagnetic particles which are produced by the formation of magnetite from Fe+2/Fe+3 salts in the presence of polymer. US Pat. No. 4,452,773 to Molday describes a material similar in properties to those described in Owen et al., which is produced by forming magnetite and other iron oxides from Fe+2/Fe+3 via base addition in the presence of very high concentrations of dextran. The resulting particles from both procedures exhibit an appreciable tendency not to settle from aqueous suspensions for observation periods as long as several months. Materials so produced have colloidal properties and have proved to be very useful in cell separation. The Molday technology has been commercialized by Miltenyi Biotec, Bergisch Gladbach, Germany and Terry Thomas, Vancouver, Canada.
Another method for producing superparamagnetic, colloidal particles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,531. In contrast to the particles described in the Owen et al., or Molday patents, these latter particles are produced by directly coating a biofunctional polymer onto pre-formed superparamagnetic crystals which have been dispersed by high power sonic energy into quasi-stable crystalline clusters ranging from 25 to 120 nm. The resulting particles, referred to herein as direct-coated particles, exhibit a significantly larger magnetic moment than colloidal particles of the same overall size, such as those described by Molday or Owen et al.
Magnetic separation techniques are known wherein a magnetic field is applied to a fluid medium in order to separate ferromagnetic bodies from the fluid medium. In contrast, the tendency of colloidal, superparamagnetic particles to remain in suspension, in conjunction with their relatively weak magnetic responsiveness, requires the use of high-gradient magnetic separation (HGMS) techniques in order to separate such particles from a non-magnetic fluid medium in which they are suspended. In HGMS systems, the gradient of the magnetic field, i.e., the spatial derivative, exerts a greater influence upon the behavior of the suspended particles than is exerted by the strength of the field at a given point.
HGMS systems can be divided into two broad categories. One such category includes magnetic separation systems which employ a magnetic circuit that is entirely situated externally to a separation chamber or vessel. Examples of such external separators are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,827 to Liberti et al. In several of the embodiments described in this patent, the requisite magnetic field gradient is produced by positioning permanent magnets around the periphery of a non-magnetic container such that the like poles of the magnets are in a field-opposing configuration. The extent of the magnetic field gradient within the test medium that may be obtained in such a system is limited by the strength of the magnets and the separation distance between the magnets. Hence, there is a finite limit to gradients that can be obtained with external gradient systems.
Another type of HGMS separator utilizes a ferromagnetic collection structure that is disposed within the test medium in order to 1) intensify an applied magnetic field and 2) produce a magnetic field gradient within the test medium. In one known type of internal HGMS system, fine steel wool or gauze is packed within a column that is situated adjacent to a magnet. The applied magnetic field is concentrated in the vicinity of the steel wires so that suspended magnetic particles will be attracted toward, and adhere to, the surfaces of the wires. The gradient produced on such wires is inversely proportional to the wire diameter, such that magnetic reach decreases with increasing diameter. Hence, very high gradients can be generated.
One drawback of internal gradient systems is that the use of steel wool, gauze material, or steel microbeads, may entrap non-magnetic components of the test medium by capillary action in the vicinity of intersecting wires or within interstices between intersecting wires. Various coating procedures have been applied to such internal gradient columns (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,539 to Miltenyi and U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,407 to Kronick), however, the large surface area in such systems still creates recovery concerns due to adsorption. Hence, internal gradient systems are not desirable, particularly when recovery of very low frequency captured entities is the goal of the separation. Furthermore, they make automation difficult and costly. Both the materials described by Owen et al., and Molday require the use of such high gradient columns.
In contrast, HGMS approaches using external gradients for cell separation provide a number of conveniences. Firstly, simple laboratory containers such as test tubes, centrifuge tubes or even vacutainers (used for blood collection) can be employed. When external gradients are of the kind that produce monolayers of separated cells, as is the case with quadrupole/hexapole devices of the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,827 or the opposing dipole arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,574 to Liberti et al., washing of cells or subsequent manipulations are facilitated. Further, recoveries of cells from tubes or similar containers is a simple and efficient process. This is particularly the case when compared to recoveries from high gradient columns. Such separation vessels also provide another important feature, which is the ability to reduce sample volume. For example, if a particular human blood cell subset, (e.g. magnetically labeled CD 34+ cells), is isolated from a 10 ml blood sample diluted 50% with buffer to reduce viscosity, a 15 ml conical test tube may be employed as the separation vessel in an appropriate quadrupole magnetic device. Starting with 15 mls of solution, a first separation is performed, and the recovered cells are resuspended in 3 mls. A second wash/separation is then performed and the isolated cells resuspended in a final volume of 200 ul. After the washes and/or separations and resuspensions to remove non-bound cells, CD 34+ cells can effectively be resuspended in a volume of 200 xcexcl. When done carefully in appropriately treated vessels using direct-coated ferrofluids which have been optimized for these separators, cell recovery is quite efficient in the 40-90% range depending on antigen density. Such techniques and reagents are essential to achieve the degree of sensitivity required for the kinds of cancer testing mentioned above.
The efficiency with which magnetic separations can be done and the recovery and purity of magnetically labeled cells will depend on many factors. These include such considerations as the number of cells being separated, the receptor density of such cells, the magnetic load per cell, the non-specific binding (NSB) of the magnetic material, the technique employed, the nature of the vessel, the nature of the vessel surface, the viscosity of the medium and the magnetic separation device employed. If the level of non-specific binding of a system is substantially constant, as is usually the case, then as the target population decreases so will the purity. As an example, a system with 0.8% NSB that recovers 80% of a population which is at 0.25% in the original mixture will have a purity of 25%. Whereas, if the initial population was at 0.01% (one target cell in 106 bystander cells), and if the NSB were 0.001%, then the purity would be 8%. The greater the purity, the easier and better the analysis. Hence, it is clear that extremely low non specific binding is required to perform meaningful rare cell analysis.
Less obvious is the fact that the smaller the population of a targeted cell, the more difficult it will be to magnetically label and to recover. Furthermore, labeling and recovery will markedly depend on the nature of magnetic particle employed. For example, when cells are incubated with large magnetic particles, such as Dynal beads, cells are labeled through collisions created by mixing of the system, as the beads are too large to diffuse effectively. Thus, if a cell were present in a population at a frequency of 1 cell per ml of blood or even less, as may be the case for tumor cells in very early cancers, then the probability of labeling target cells will be related to the number of magnetic particles added to the system and the length of time of mixing. Since mixing of cells with such particles for substantial periods of time would be deleterious, it becomes necessary to increase particle concentration as much a possible. There is, however, a limit to the quantity of magnetic particle that can be added, as one can substitute a rare cell mixed in with other blood cells for a rare cell mixed in with large quantities of magnetic particles upon separation. The latter condition does not markedly improve the ability to enumerate the cells of interest or to examine them.
There is another drawback to the use of large particles to isolate cells in rare frequencies (1 to 50 cells per ml of blood). Despite the fact that large magnetic particles allow the use of external gradients of very simple design and relatively low magnetic gradient, large particles tend to cluster around cells in a cage-like fashion making the cells difficult to see or to analyze. Hence, the magnetic particles must be released from the target cells before analysis, and releasing the particles clearly introduces other complications.
Based on the foregoing, high gradient magnetic separation with an external field device employing highly magnetic, low non-specific binding, colloidal magnetic particles is the method of choice for separating a cell subset of interest from a mixed population of eukaryotic cells, particularly if the subset of interest comprises but a small fraction of the entire population. Such materials, because of their diffusive properties, readily find and magnetically label rare events, such as tumor cells in blood. Such separation generally relies upon the identification of cell surface antigens that are unique to a specific cell subset of interest, which in the case of tumor cells, can be tumor antigens to which appropriate monoclonal antibody conjugated ferrofluids can be targeted. Alternatively, when examining a blood sample, determinants on classes of cells such as epithelial cells, which are normally not found in blood, can provide an appropriate receptor.
There are other good reasons to employ a colloidal magnetic material for such separations, providing an appropriate magnetic loading can be achieved. With appropriate loading, a sufficient force is exerted on a cell such that isolation can be achieved even in a media as viscous as that of moderately diluted whole blood. As noted, colloidal magnetic materials below about 200 nanometers will exhibit Brownian motion which markedly enhances their ability to collide with and magnetically label rare cells. This is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,072 where results of very efficient tumor cell purging experiments are described employing colloidal magnetic particles or ferrofluids having a mean diameter of 100 nm. Just as importantly, colloidal materials having a particle size at or below this size range do not generally interfere with examination of cells. Cells so retrieved can be examined by flow cytometry, laser scanning microscopy, or by microscopy employing visible or fluorescent techniques.
The present invention is based on several important discoveries which have significant clinical ramifications for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. These are 1) tumor cells are present in the blood of patients considered to have clinically localized, primary tumors; 2) the number of tumor cells present in the circulation is correlatable with all stages of cancer from its inception to its terminal stages; and 3) changes in the number of tumor cells present in the circulation is indicative of disease progression. A decrease in the numbers of circulating tumor cells is indicative of improvement in patient status or efficacy of treatment, whereas an increase indicates a worsening of the disease.
The present invention provides a rapid and efficient screening method for the characterization of not only tumor cells, but also rare cells, or other biological entities from biological samples. The method of the invention provides highly sensitive analytical techniques which enable efficient enrichment for entities of interest. This two stage methodology which ensures enrichment of target bioentities while eliminating a substantial amount of debris and other interfering substances prior to analysis, allows for examination of sample sizes which would otherwise be impractical. The method described herein combines elements of immunomagnetic enrichment with multiparameter flow cytometric, microscopic and immunocytochemical analysis in a unique way. Other means of enrichment such as density gradient centrifugation or panning or alteration of target cell density by appropriate labeling may also be utilized. According to a preferred embodiment, the method of the invention enables assaying whole blood for cancer staging, monitoring and screening. The sensitive nature of the assay facilitates the detection of residual disease, thus making it possible to monitor for cancer recurrence.
In one embodiment of the invention, a biological specimen, which comprises a mixed cell population suspected of containing the rare cell of interest is obtained from a patient. An immunomagnetic sample is then prepared by mixing the biological specimen with i. magnetic particles which are coupled to a biospecific ligand specifically reactive with a rare cell determinant or a class of determinants different than those found on blood cells, to the substantial exclusion of other sample components, and ii. at least one biospecific reagent which labels rare cells. The resulting immunomagnetic sample is subjected to a magnetic field which is effective to separate the sample into an unlabeled fraction and a labeled, magnetic fraction including the rare cell of interest, if any is present in the specimen. The cell population so isolated is then analyzed to determine the presence and number of rare cells. In a preferred embodiment the particles used in this method are colloidal nanoparticles.
In another embodiment of the invention, a biological specimen is obtained from a patient. An immunomagnetic sample is then prepared wherein the biological specimen is mixed with colloidal magnetic particles which have been coupled to a monoclonal antibody reactive with the rare cell determinant or a class of determinants different than those found on blood cells. As an alternative to monoclonal antibodies, single chain or engineered fragments of antibodies may be employed. The preparation is subjected to a magnetic field, enriching the rare cell component of the specimen. A second set of monoclonal antibodies, labeled with reporter molecules, are added to the sample and the cells are again magnetically separated in order to remove unbound reagent to lower background staining. A nucleic acid dye or other reporter molecule capable of identifying objects as cells, also referred to herein as a cell specific dye, is added to the sample to allow exclusion of any residual non-nucleated cells or other sample components prior to analysis by flowcytometry, microscopy, or other analytical platforms. Cell specific dyes may be reactive with DNA, RNA, protein, or lipids such that the amount of signal obtained is typical for that obtained for cells or the image obtained reveals typical features of a cell, such as cell and nuclear membranes, nucleus, and mitochondria.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the isolated cells are subjected to immunocytochemical analysis by flowcytometry or other analytical platforms. Such analysis facilitates diagnosis and provides important information to the clinician.
The method of the invention may be used to assess residual cancer cells in circulation following medical, radiation, or surgical treatment to eradicate the tumor. The method may be also be performed periodically over a course of years to assess the patient for the presence and number of tumor cells in the circulation as an indicator of occurrence, recurrence and/or progression of disease.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a coated, magnetic particle is provided which comprises a nanoparticle core of magnetic material, and a base coating material on the magnetic core in an amount sufficient to hinder non-specific binding of biological macromolecules to the magnetic core. These magnetic particles are characterized by extremely low non-specific binding as well as highly efficient target capture which are essential to achieve a level of enrichment the enrichment required to effectively isolate very rare cells. In an alternative embodiment, a coated, magnetic particle is provided which comprises the following: i. a nanoparticle core of magnetic material; ii. a base coating material that forms a discontinous coating on the magnetic core, providing at least one area of discontinuity which, if accessible, contributes to non-specific binding of the base coated particle to biological macromolecules; and iii. an additional coating material that hinders access to the areas of discontinuity by biological macromolecules. The magnetic core material of the particles described immediately above may comprise at least one transition metal oxide and a suitable base coating material comprises a protein. Proteins suitable for coating magnetic particles include but are not limited to bovine serum albumin and casein. The additional coating material may be the original coating proteins or one member of a specific binding pair which is coupled to the base material on the magnetic core. Exemplary specific binding pairs include biotin-streptavidin, antigen-antibody, receptor-hormone, receptor-ligand, agonist-antagonist, lectin-carbohydrate, Protein A-antibody Fc, and avidin-biotin. In one embodiment, the member of the specific binding pair is coupled to the base coating material through a bifunctional linking compound. Exemplary biofunctional linking compounds include succinimidyl-propiono-dithiopyridine (SPDP), and sulfosuccinimidil-4-[maleimidomethyl]cyclohexane-1-carboxylate (SMCC), however a variety of other such heterobifunctional linker compounds are available from Pierce, Rockford, Ill.
The coated magnetic particles of the invention preferably have between 70-90% magnetic mass. In a preferred embodiment, a major portion of the magnetic particles have a particle size in the range of 90-150 nm. Particles may be synthesized such that they are more monodisperse, e.g., in the range of 90-120 nm or 120-150 nm. The particles of the invention are typically suspended in a biologically compatible medium.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a test kit is provided for screening a patient sample for the presence of circulating rare cells. The screening kit comprises:
i. coated, magnetic nanoparticles coupled, directly or indirectly, to a biospecific ligand that has affinity for a first characteristic determinant on a rare cell;
ii. at least one biospecific reagent having binding specificity for a second characteristic determinant present on a rare cell; and iii. a cell specific dye for excluding other non-target or sample entities from analysis.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, a kit is provided for screening biological samples for circulating cancer cells. The screening kit comprises:
i. coated, magnetic nanoparticles coupled, directly or indirectly to a biospecific ligand that has affinity for a first characteristic determinant on a cancer cell;
ii. at least one biospecific reagent having binding specificity for a second characteristic determinant present on a cancer cell; and iii. a cell specific dye for excluding non-target entities from analysis. The kits provided herein may further include an antibody which has affinity for non-rare, or non-tumor cells, a biological buffer, a permabilization buffer, a protocol and, if desired, an information sheet. In a preferred embodiment, the colloidal magnetic particles are conjugated to anti-EpCAM (an antibody having binding specificity for epithelial cell adhesion molecule), the biospecific reagents comprise a panel of monoclonal antibodies and the cell specific dye stains nucleic acids.
The kits of the invention may contain reagents for diagnosing the type of the metastatic cancer cells in the circulation as well as the metastatic potential and aggressiveness of such cells. In this embodiment the kit contains the reagents recited above, yet also comprises additional antibody markers to facilitate cancer diagnosis. Using breast cancer as an example, such antibodies may include anti-MUC-1, anti-estrogen receptor, anti-progesterone receptor, anti-CA27.29, anti-CA15.5, anti-cathepsin D, anti-p53, anti- urokinase type plasminogen activator, anti-epidermal growth factor, anti-epidermal growth factor receptor, anti-BRCA1, anti-BRCA2, anti-prostate specific antigen, anti-plasminogen activator inhibitor and/or anti-Her2-neu antibodies. Additional markers for aggressiveness and invasiveness are Lewis a (Lea), sialyl Lewis a (sLea), the intergrins (CD49b, CD49c, CD29), gelatinase A and B (MMP-2, MMP-9), tissue collagenase (MMP-1), fibroblast activation protein (FAP), guanidinobenzoatase, CEA, S100 family (S100A4, mtsl, 18A2/mtsl, pEL-98, p9Ka, metastasin), the Cyclins A and E, p27, p53, vascular endothelilal growth factor (VGEF) and E-Cadherin.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a test kit is provided for monitoring a patient for recurrence of the cancer, and/or response to therapy. This particular kit may also be used to assess high risk patients for the presence of particular tumor cells in the blood. A kit suitable for monitoring a patient would include containers, colloidal magnetic particles conjugated to anti-EpCAM, at least one monoclonal antibody specific for the particular cancer cells for which the patient is being monitored and a fluorescent reporter molecule which can identify the objects as cells, such as nucleic acid or membrane dyes. A kit suitable for monitoring breast cancer patients comprises an antibody having binding affinity for a particular breast cancer marker, for example Her-2-neu. The kits described above are suitable for screening, diagnosing and monitoring patients for breast cancer. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that many different cancers may be screened, diagnosed and monitored according to the present invention simply by varying the antibodies provided in the test kit. For example, if a test subject were being assessed for the presence of prostate cancer, antibodies specific for prostate specific antigen may be employed. Other markers for prostate cancer include prostatic acid phosphatase, creatine kinase, thymosin b-15, p53, HPCl basic prostate gene, and prostate specific membrane antigen.
There is general agreement that the hallmark of successful treatment of cancer is early diagnosis. Based on the data presented herein, it appears that the blood test of the present invention may be used to screen the blood of patients who do not have a diagnosis of cancer, in order to detect cancer earlier than is possbile using other existing methods. Such patients may include those with a family history of certain cancers, patients with certain mutations known to be associated with cancer, etc.
Since cancer cells invade surrounding tissue and breakdown tissue barriers, we hypothesize that tumor cells enter the tissue space and capillaries to eventually end up in the blood very early in the development of a solid tumor, i.e., when the tumor contains 104-106 tumor cells. See FIG. 8. At that point in time, the tumor cells undergo apoptotic cell death, or become dormant because they are not yet able to survive or grow, respectively, in an ectopic environment. There are no techniques at present to detect such small primary tumors. There are sensitive techniques that are available for detecting certain types of cancer when the tumors are larger. For example, mammography can detect 2xc3x97108 breast cancer cells at best. More often, tumors of the breast are detected when there are between 5xc3x97108 to 109 tumor cells. At this early stage, we hypothesize that most shed tumor cells will die. However, during the many generations that occur as a tumor grows between 106 to 108-9 tumor cells, the genetically unstable clone of tumor cells undergoes further genetic changes giving rise to more rapidly growing and aggressive mutant cells. It is very likely these cells that go on to establish secondary tumors. However, in the majority of tumors, the diagnosis is made very late, e.g., pancreas, stomach, ovary, kidney, lung, colon, etc., are usually diagnosed when there are 1010-1012 tumor cells. By this time the tumor has frequently invaded surrounding tissues and/or has metastasized. In light of the foregoing, it is clear that any test which would effectively detect circulating cancer cells prior to the establishment of a secondary tumor would be extremely beneficial in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The blood test described herein enables such detection.